


Art for "Indefinitely" by jane_x80

by penumbria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: This art was created for the NCIS 2017 Reverse Bang. It pairs with the story "Indefinitely" by jane_x80.





	Art for "Indefinitely" by jane_x80

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Indefinitely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940616) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the MCU. I make no money from this.
> 
> Thanks to jane_x80 for pinch hitting for this art.

**Original Art:**

 

****

 

**Additional Art:**

 

****


End file.
